cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Izeran Space Force
The naval branch of the Royal Izeran Armed Forces, the Royal Izeran Space Force is comprised of the Izeran Empire's space-based weapons, defences, installations and military craft. Although all branches of the Izeran Armed Forces are well-funded, recent governments have shown a slight preference towards the Space Force, making it somewhat larger than its counterparts. The R.I.S.F actively hunts pirates and other criminal elements throughout Izera and especially along and just outside of the Empire's borders. It regularly patrols all of Izera's star systems, contributes to the protection of trade routes into and out of Izera, operates military space stations, and is responsible for the continued security of Izeran space in general. Founded in 3145 by one of Nijar Szera's primary allies in the military, Sabok Vrokar, the Space Force was initially the weakest of the fledgling nation's military branches and was comprised entirely of retrofitted cargo ships and freighters, as well as ships from the pre-revolution government that had either defected to the revolutionaries' side or were captured in battle. Almost all of the ships were either based on schematics recovered from the human colonists' now ancient database or were fully faithful recreations of the colonists' ships. As time went on and Izera solidified into a proper nation, these ships were refitted and upgraded, but for the most part, they remained poorly-performing, unwelcome reminders of Izera's oppressive past. In 3475, Emperor Vruwon Szera set aside an enormous amount of money to be used for a massive overhaul of the entire Izeran military, including the Space Force. In 3495, after 20 years of intensive research & development, the Sabok-Class Fighter-Bomber was created. It was the first uniquely Izeran-designed ship ever created. The Space Force operates, as of 3555, 62 battleships, 430 cruisers, 550 corvettes and 55 dreadnoughts, as well as several space- and planet-based defence installations. All military starships are branded with the designation Royal Izeran Warship (R.I.W). The Combined Fleet, created as part of the Izeran-Verandi Defense Pact, is technically under the command of the Space Force because it operates in the Din System, despite being partially comprised of Verandi starships. Rank Structure As with all governmental institutions of Izera, the Crown is the ultimate authority. *Supreme Admiral *Admiral *Sub-Admiral *Strategic Commander *Fleet Commander *Starship Commander *Sub-Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Ensign *Able Crewperson Starship Classes *Skaro-Class Dreadnought *Vruwon-Class Battleship *Hizai-Class Battleship *Takar-Class Cruiser *Shianev-Class Corvette *Tonrah Strategic Bomber *Sabok Fighter-Bombers *Tarokai Fightercraft Naming Schemes *'Skaro-Class Dreadnoughts' are generally named after inevitabilities and/or with short phrases. Examples include the following: **''R.I.W. Death On Swift Wings'' **''R.I.W. Entropy'' **''R.I.W. When The Stars Die'' *'Vruwon-Class & Hizai-Class Battleships' are named after "primary Izeran values" as well as past Emperors and Empresses. Examples include the following: **''R.I.W. Valhaer'' (Power/Strength) **''R.I.W. Kaunesses'' (Unity) **''R.I.W. Odava'' (Religion/Piety'')'' **''R.I.W. Tanis'' *'Takar-Class Cruisers' are named for traits seen as admirable in soldiers and are also named after other member of the Royal Family. Examples include the following: **''R.I.W. Sstenev'' (Bravery) **''R.I.W. Aensai'' (Cunning) **''R.I.W. Rhaela'' *'Shianev-Class Corvettes' are named after mythical creatures and figures from both Arakist fables and ancient theran folklore. Examples include the following: **''R.I.W. D'drokai'' **''R.I.W. Takaol'' **''R.I.W. Hiszaisu'' Integrated Artifical Intelligence Experimental Taskforce A secret project conducted by the Izeran government in 3515, several fully sapient A.I. were developed for the explicit purpose of being integrated into several capital ships of various classes to test how much of the crew a sapient A.I. could replace without the ship suffering any performance loss, as well as how much they could improve the performance of a fully-staffed vessel. These A.I., according to declassified summary documents released in 3542, were considered persons under the law and grated all rights and privileges enjoyed by ordinary Izerans. They were, after an unspecified period of time spent in "training," assigned as Starship Commanders to their respective ships, all of which resumed normal duties after the A.I. and its accompanying hardware was installed. According to the summary documents, six A.I. were created, and although they were initially identical, their complexity and adaptability, combined with their encounters with different tactical and social situations, caused them to begin exhibiting distinct personalities within days. The project officially ended in 3525. Although the documents declared it a success, whether or not it was ever followed up with anything remains unknown. The fates of the six A.I., as well as how they were made and by what margins they accomplished their performance goals, are not specified in the declassified documents. Category:Izera Category:Space Force Category:Izeran Military Category:Organizations